1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to a telephone network and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for installing non-bridged access lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiconductor communications cables have been deployed by telephone companies for many years throughout the world, and a number of compression and insulation displacement "quick connect" techniques have been employed to connect single conductor, multiconductor, and bridged telephone lines. One common practice is to leave "in place" bridged tap connections at the end of a distribution cable having multi conductors at voice frequencies to allow the distribution cable to be used at multiple subscriber addresses. However, with the recent deployment of high bandwidth communications services such as Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) and Very-High-Data-Rate Digital Subscriber Line (VDSL), bridged tap connections can adversely impact such high bandwidth communications services, and therefore must be removed at the time of installation of such services.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for simultaneous installation of high frequency bandwidth communications services from a distribution cable to a subscriber and removal of a bridged tap. There is also a need to allow for simultaneous installation of two sets of electrical connections while removing the section of the distribution cable therebetween to allow installation of filters for ADSL and VDSL services while permitting the use of jumpers to extend the distribution line for future use.